Caminos Cruzados
by Maaria Smith
Summary: Los caminos de Connor Kenway y Aveline de Grandpré se cruzan en una misión y desde entonces sus vidas no vuelven a ser las mismas, ni sus sentimientos tampoco. El amor y la pasión va creciendo entre ellos, pero eso no impide que el peligro los aceche. Porque.. ante todo... son Asesinos. Connorline.
1. Chapter 1

**Caminos Cruzados. **

**Capitulo 1**

**pov Aveline:**

Pasan los años y el negocio prospera, pero el Supervisor sigue sin aparecer. Finalmente, el soplo de un informante pone en marcha un gran viaje. Gran viaje... me encontraba en una ciudad blanca, al menos donde yo estaba. La nieve cubría todo el bosque como un manto gigante y el frio calaba hasta los huesos, pero la causa era mayor que el frio o la nieve. Debía encontrar a un lealista y por mucho que me pesara, necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo.

No soy una mujer a la que le guste depender de lo demás para conseguir sus propósitos, prefiero hacerlo por mí misma, para eso me entrenaron, pero a veces todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

Caminaba por los bosques de Nueva York en busca de esa ''ayuda'' que encontré fácilmente. Allí lo vi. Agachado junto a un árbol, observando lo que parecía un tipo restos.

-¿Connor?- vi como giraba su cabeza hacia mí al escuchar su nombre.- Soy Aveline de Grandpré... tu ''hermana'' de Nueva Orleans.

-Si, Aquiles me dijo que vendrías.- se levantó al tiempo que me respondía. Me fije en su aspecto. Tenía un aire misterioso con esa túnica blanca que apenas me permitía verle los ojos. Era alto, mucho más alto que yo. Tenía unos anchos hombros y fuertes brazos. Iba armado exactamente igual que yo. En sus armas me fijé especialmente en una especie de hacha que la hoja tenía la forma del emblema de los Asesinos. Era realmente hermosa.

-Busco a un lealista, el oficial Davidson del regimiento etíope de Lord Dunmore.-le contesté. No estoy segura de si fue mi impresión o no, pero creo que él también estaba observándome como yo lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Ese regimiento ha pasado por aquí. Mira la destrucción que ha dejado.- me dijo señalando el bosque de nuestro alrededor. Era algo poco agradable de ver, y él parecía algo apenado por ello.- Su rastro lleva por aquí. Lo seguiremos con cuidado.- señaló-.

Fuimos caminando a paso ligero por el camino que me indicó. Ambos íbamos en silencio y eso me incomodaba, así que decidí iniciar una conversación.

-Connor.

-¿Si?

-Supongo que Aquiles te habrá contado los porque de mi compromiso son la Hermandad y mi misión.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó mientras caminábamos.

-Bueno, tú sabes de mi vida, así que me gustaría saber también de la tuya. ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Empezó a explicarme su causa. Me habló sobre un tal Charles Lee y que él era su principal objetivo, como el mío era el Supervisor. También me contó que su padre era Templario y británico. Su madre era nativa americana y fue asesinada a manos de los Templarios, junto a otros muchos de su aldea. En ese momento comprendí por completo su propósito.

-Siento lo de tu madre.- le dije sacando mi lado amable.

-Gracias.- me contestó secamente mirando hacia el suelo.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que vi algo por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que era una persona.

-¡Por allí, entre los árboles!-exclamé de forma casi instintiva.

-¡Una trampa! Sigue al centinela. Yo me ocupo de estos hombres.

Eche a correr mientras Connor luchaba contra un grupo de guardias. Me encontré persiguiendo a un hombre que huía cobardemente. Tras varios minutos corriendo, lo tuve lo suficiente cerca como para atraparlo y eso hice. Lo lancé al suelo y lo amenacé apretando mi hoja oculta contra su garganta.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó.

-Única oportunidad de vivir: ¿Dónde está Davidson?

-¿Quién?-me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia que me quedaba. Mi hoja cada vez estaba más hundida en su cuello.

-¡Vamos! Es la hora.-respondí enfadada.

-En el fuerte.-dijo finalmente.

-Ha sido fácil. ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar lealistas?-dije con cierto tono arrogante.

-Es más fácil ser leal en el fuerte que afuera con un cuchillo en el cuello.- me dijo mientras se levantaba sobándose el cuello con una mano.

-Corre a tu casa ahora y que no te vuelva a ver… o ya no podrás huir.

-Si señora.- dijo echando a correr. Cobarde…

Poco después Connor y yo nos encontrábamos escalando lo inescalablé y cruzando zonas del bosque pocas personas se atreverían a atravesar. Por ahora todo iba bien, hasta que me encontré con Davidson. Estaba en un cabaña en el fuerte.

-¿Cómo? ¿George? ¿Eres tú?- George era uno de los esclavos que me acompañó durante un tiempo por los pantanos. No podía creer que ahora se encontrase en este lugar.

-Oficial Davidson. Ahora haz el favor de guardarme el respeto que te dicta mi mando.-contestó con tono de superioridad.

-¿Luchas por los británicos? ¿Y trabajas para mi enemigo que te esclavizaría? El rango se te ha subido a la cabeza.

-Los lealistas han garantizado mi libertad. Luchare por ella y la ganaré para mí mismo.-aun que fuese mi amigo, caza vez tenía más ganas de darle un buena paliza.- ¿A quién sirves tu? ¿De verdad piensas que eres libre? La caridad ha de empezar por uno mismo Señorita Aveline.

No pensaba permitir que se saliera con la suya. Salió corriendo y aun que tuve que enfrentarme a varios de sus hombres logré alcanzarle. Iba subido a una carreta con barios barriles de pólvora. Desde lo alto conseguí disparar a uno de ellos y hizo explotar todo el carro.

Cuando llegue al lugar vi a George arrastrándose por el suelo muy mal herido. Sabía que le quedaba poco.

-Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto. Con la muerte te llega la libertad eterna.-suspiré al tiempo que le sujetaba la mano.

-¡No te burles de mi! Yo elegí mi destino. Eso es la libertad. Quizá algún dia también la conozcas.-me dijo de forma entrecortada.

-Yo… ¿Quién es el Supervisor?

-La respuesta ha estado delante de ti todo el tiempo. Solo abre los ojos.-dijo soltando su último aliento de vida. Le junte las manos y lo deje allí. A partir de ese momento, él ya era realmente libre.

_**Más tarde…**_

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-me preguntó Connor.

-Oui (si), y mucho más que no buscaba. Connor, ¿siempre estás tan… seguro de los métodos y decisiones de la Hermandad?

-Yo… confío en mis manos.-respondió

-Por supuesto.-le dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Que tengas buen viaje.- me dijo. Me sorprendió la forma en la que me dijo esas cuatro simples palabras, fue de una forma tan… dulce.

-Es la llegada lo que me preocupa.

Ahora le toco el momento de reír a él.-Entonces vas por el buen camino.

-Adieu, Connor.-me disponía a irme cuando algo se me vino a la cabeza. -Connor, ¿te puedo proponer algo?

-Mmm, claro.

-Antes cuando me has contado tu historia y tu misión me ha interesado mucho. El tema de Charles Lee me tiene un tanto intrigada. Y bueno… en cierto modo también es mi enemigo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-me preguntó algo extrañado.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría ayudarte con todo esto. Cuando yo terminé claro. Aunque creo que me queda muy poco. No sé, puede que no te venga mal algo de ayuda. Además, así los Templarios de esta zona se verán más amenazados. Será más fácil acabar con ellos.- estaba segura de que me diría que no. Por eso su respuesta se tomo desprevenida.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quoi?(¿qué?)

-He dicho que de acuerdo. Me vendrá bien. Así aceleraremos las cosas.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vale.-sonreí.

-¿Cuándo podría volver?

-Digamos que… en una semana, más o menos. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece bien.-no sé porque, pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de quitarle la capucha. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era su rostro al descubierto.

-Pues hasta dentro de una semana, entonces.- aun que la capucha me impedía ver parte de su cara, tengo la impresión de que en ese momento me sonrió.

-Hasta pronto.-se despidió.

Ambos emprendimos caminos distintos, pero sabiendo que dentro de poco nuestros caminos se volvería a cruzar. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que ese camino iba a ser más complicado de seguir de lo que pensábamos.

_**Continuara…**_

**Holaaa! Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primera historia de este juego y espero que no sea la última. Espero que os vaya gustando la historia, y aunque el capitulo no haya salido muy largo, prometo hacer los demás un poco más largo. Dejadme mucho Reviews porque leerlos, creedme, me anima mucho ha seguir escribiendo. **

**Hasta la próxima. ¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**Pov Connor:**_

William Johnson ha muerto. Y con él, la trama templaria para robar las tierras de mi pueblo. Pero al acabar con su amenaza he descubierto otra. En su cuerpo había una carta dirigida a John Pitcairn con la orden de encontrar y destruir armas y suministros de los patriotas. Si lo consiguen, los colonos no podrán mantener la resistencia y los Templarios se harán con el control. Mientras Pitcairn viva el peligro continúa. Debo encontrarlo. Debe morir.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Aveline, la Asesina de Nueva Orleans, se marchó. Me dijo que volvería, pero aun no lo ha hecho. Tal vez se le hayan complicado las cosas… Ni si quiera sé porque accedí a que me ayudara, pero desde el momento en el que la vi, supe que era una persona en la que podía confiar, puede que ese sentimiento fuese movido por el hecho de que es miembro de la Hermandad al igual que yo, no lo sé… Pero perdí un poco la esperanza de que volviera.

Me encontraba en el sótano de la Mansión Davenport, observando todas las imágenes de mis objetivos. A veces me costaba mirarlas, sobre todo la de mi padre. Pero sé que es lo que debo hacer. Es mi misión. Lo tuve todo claro desde que llegue aquí y no pienso rectificar mi decisión ahora.

El sonido del bastón de Aquiles golpeando contra el suelo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Creí que me aportaría claridad. O daría sentido a mis acciones. Pero lo único que siento es remordimiento.-dije cuando se situó a mi lado.

-Tenlo presente. Tales sacrificios no deben tomarse a la ligera.

-Debía hacerlo. No solo por mi gente, si no por todos los que habrían sufrido por su culpa.

-Pero para eliminar la influencia templaria deberás encargarte de todos ellos, incluso de tu padre.-me dijo mirando al igual que yo los cuadros.

-Lo sé.-contesté tajante.

-Dices todas esas cosas ¿pero las crees de verdad?-odiaba que usara ese tono filosófico-moral con migo.

Ambos quedamos en silencio. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada.

-Tenemos compañía.-dijo el viejo.

Subimos a la planta principal. Tras la puerta se encontraba un hombre escuálido al cual no conocía. Parecía ser un mensajero.

Era una petición de ayuda Paul Reveré. Tal petición no m interesó en absoluto. Según Aquiles, había impresionado a los Hijos de la Revolución, pero solo me confundían con uno de ellos. Pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión. Pitcairn.

-¿A dónde debo ir?

-A la casa del señor Reveré en Boston. Yo podría llevarte….

Antes de que terminara la frase ya me había encaminado hacia el bosque.

Aun que hacía solo una semana todo estaba nevado, sorprendentemente de esa nieve ya no quedaba casi nada. Todo lo que antes era de colores blancos y fríos, ahora todo es de colores verdes, amarillos y muy cálidos.

Llevaba varios minutos cabalgando por el bosque, cuando un extraño pero reconocible sonido interrumpió la tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

Casi una veintena de casacas rojas iban en la misma dirección que yo. Me imagino que serian de esos soldados que estaban preparando algo en Boston según Reveré. Debía encargarme de ellos.

Dejé el caballo en un lugar lo más escondido posible y me fui acercando agazapado hacia ellos como un lobo cuando va a atacar a su presa.

Los primeros minutos de la lucha fueron bastante sencillos y rápido, pero no sé como ocurrió que me encontré tirando en el suelo con un soldado de enormes proporciones encima de mí con la intención de rebanarme el cuello. Cada vez sentía más agobio, apenas podía moverme, pero de repente el soldado desplomó todo su peso en mí. Cuando logré quitármelo de encima, vi la marca de un hacha incrustada en su cráneo repleta de sangre.

-Veo que necesitas más mi ayuda de lo que pensaba.-me resultó conocida esa voz. Estaba subida a un caballo negro, con el hacha con el que había matado al casaca en una mano y las riendas del caballo en la otra. Llevaba su traje de Asesino que era muy distinto al mío, con su sombrero parecido al de los marineros y su casa adornada con una sonrisa burlona. Era Aveline.

-Lo tenía todo bajo control.-dije ya de pie.

-Sí, ya lo veo.-contesto con tono irónico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté

-Vengo a cumplir el trato que hicimos. Vengo a ayudarte.-respondió bajándose del caballo y poniéndose delante de mí.

-¿De verdad?-estaba extrañado. Ya me había metalizado que no vendría, así que esto me cogió desprevenido.

-Por supuesto. Además ya he terminado en Nueva Orleans.-su rostro cambió por completo al mencionar aquello.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tal si te lo cuento por el camino? ¿A dónde te dirigías?-le tocó el turno de preguntar. Se subió al caballo con habilidad y ligereza, mientras yo llamaba al mío.

-Iba a Boston, a ver a Paul Reveré.-le respondí mientras me subía a mi caballo.

-Pues a Boston entonces.

_**Durante el camino, más tarde…**_

-Aun no me has contestado. ¿Cómo te fue en tu vuelta a Nueva Orleans? ¿Descubriste quien era el Supervisor?

-Eh… Oui. Era mi madre… bueno mi madrastra.-contestó manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino.

-Vaya. ¿Y qué hiciste?

-Ella intentó convencerme de que me uniera a los Templarios.-me cara cambió por completo.-Y casi lo consigue, pero abrí los ojos a tiempo. Y bueno… la maté.

-Lo siento.-entendía su dolor. Yo me encontraba en más o menos la misma situación que ella.

-Tranquilo. Además no me importo matarla. Lo hice por mis padres. Ella fue la culpable de expulsar a mi madre y de la muerte de mi padre. Se lo merecía.-dijo con voz fría. Fueron palabras duras, pero llenas de orgullo.

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos más rápido.

-Claro.-me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa lo más escondido posible en mi capucha, aunque creo que ella la percibió de todas formas.

_**En Boston…**_

-¡Ah Connor, que alivio!¡Menos mal que has venido!-exclamó Reveré cuando entramos en su casa.-¿Quién es esta dama?-preguntó observando a Aveline.

-Es Aveline, una compañera.-respondí.

-Encantado Madame.-dijo a modo de saludo haciendo una especia de reverencia.

-Igualmente.-respondió Aveline con un tono un tanto… seco. Sabía que no se sentía muy cómoda. Y era nueva en esta ciudad y además las personas como ella eran vistas como esclavos, igual que la mía. Así que en cierta forma la entendía.

-Permitidme presentaros a William Dawes y Robert Newman.-me cogió del brazo con la intención de acercarme a la mesa donde estaba sentados esos hombres, pero rápidamente le aparte la mano de un golpe, pero él pareció no tomárselo mal. No me agradaba mucho que me tocaran y menos un desconocido.

-Tu carta decía que John Pitcairn está aquí.

-Sí. Está preparando un asalto a Lexington, donde Adams y Hancock se refugian. Después de eso marchará a Concord, donde espera destruir nuestras armas y suministros ¡Debéis ayudarnos!-cerró la puerta de la habitación haciendo que Aveline se tuviera que tuvo que moverse para ponerse junto a mí. Seguía viéndola incomoda, pero ya estaba más metida en el asunto.

-Dime donde podemos encontrarle y pondremos fin a todo esto.- me costaba un poco hablar de ''nosotros''. Llevo mucho tiempo acostumbrado a ser yo solo. Pero al fin y al cabo, yo accedí a esto.

-Tiene decenas si no cientos de soldados a sus ordenes.

-No creo que eso sea mucho problema para nosotros.-habló por fin Aveline.

-No te ofendas, señorita, pero no tendréis ninguna posibilidad contra todos ellos. ¡Pero no temáis! ¡No estaréis solos! Tenemos nuestro propio ejercito, a la espera de órdenes para alzarse en armas..-dijo Paul con entusiasmo.

-Entonces debes convocarlos.-exigí.

-Muy bien.-volvió a tocarme el hombro, pero esta vez retiró la mano por su cuenta.- Vosotros dos y yo cruzaremos el río Charles y avisaremos a los chicos. William, quiero que tomes la ruta terrestre y hagas lo mismo.-me di cuenta de que Aveline observaba escrupulosamente los movimientos de estos hombre. Era como si los estuviera examinando.-Robert, te necesito en la Iglesia del Cristo. Enciende la señal. Dos luces. ¡El enemigo llega por mar!

Se acerco de nuevo a nosotros cuando los otros dos hombres salieron de la habitación.

-No perdamos tiempo, amigos míos.-esta vez tocó a Aveline en el hombro y ella en un rápido movimiento lo agarró por la muñeca con destreza y se la aparto.- Tenemos vidas que salvar.-pero a Paul siguió sin importarle.-¡Vamos!

Aveline y yo nos miramos por un instante y seguimos a Reveré.

Mientras cruzábamos el río en una barcaza, me fijé en el que Aveline estaba muy concentrada en el agua. La miraba fijamente, como si intentara capturar la belleza del río. Vislumbré una leve sonrisa en su rostro y, no sé porque, eso me llenó de regocijo.

Llegamos rápidamente a la orilla.

-Ah. Solo han dejado dos caballos. Alguno tendrá que cabalgar con otro.-dijo Paul cuando los tres bajamos de la barca.

-Yo iré con Connor.-dijo Aveline. Su contestación me sorprendió. Aun que me imagino que lo diría porque no le apetecía compartir caballo con Paul.

-Muy bien. Vámonos.-respondió Paul.

Él se subió a uno de los caballos. Yo me subí al otro y le tendí mi mano a Aveline para ayudarla a subir, pero ella, antes de darme cuenta, pego un ágil salto y se subió tras de mí.

-Agárrate fuerte.-le dije poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Me sorprendí a mi mismo realizando tal acción. No me agradaba mucho que me tocaran desconocidos, sin embargo a ella la había conocido escasamente hacía una semana y no me incomodaba en absoluto que me tocara.

Pero ella no opuso resistencia alguna a ese contacto, cosa que también me sorprendió.

-Yo te guiare durante el caminó. Solo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones.-me dijo Paul.

Pasado un tiempo cabalgando por el bosque, llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, donde desmontamos a los caballo y fuimos a avisar a uno de los soldados del ejercito de Reveré. Fuimos avisando a todas las personas que dijo Paul, para lo que tuvimos que hacer varios viajes a caballo. Me intrigó el silencio que guardaba Aveline durante todo el camino.

-Aveline, ¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callada.-le pregunté.

-Non(no), solo estoy algo cansada. He dormido poco esto últimos días.- extrañamente después de decir eso, apoyo su cabeza en mi espalda. Ese gesto me hizo sonrojar… a mi, no recuerdo haberme sonrojado nunca.

Cuando llegamos a la ultima casa, Aveline se quedo en el caballo esperándonos.

Un hombre nos abrió la puesta tras varios segundo después de llamar.

-Los regulares se acercan.-dijo Paul en voz baja.

-Aquí, estamos aquí.-de repente apareció un casaca roja con un arma apuntándonos. Nos vimos en la obligación de salir corriendo. Me subir rápidamente al caballo.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?-exclamó Aveline.

-Casacas rojas. Había uno dentro de la casa de ese hombre. Nos estaban esperando.-dije mientras cabalgábamos lo mas rápido posible.

Conseguimos avisar a todos y fuimos directamente a Lexington. Buscamos a los amigos de Paul.

Llegamos a una gran casa muy apartada del pueblo. Allí dejamos a los caballos y entramos, donde se suponía que deberían estar Hancock y Adams.

Y allí estaban, sentados frente a la chimenea.

-Paul. Aveline. Connor. Me alegra veros.-dijo Adams cuando nos vio entrar.

-Debes marcharte. Vienen los casacas rojas.-le dije.

-Si, Williams nos lo ha dicho. Déjales, no hallaran nada.-mostraba mucha tranquilidad ante la situación.

-No lo entiendes… Pitcairn pretende matarte.

-Me temo que es verdad.-dijo Paul.

-Entonces, supongo, que solo puedo irme. ¿Qué hay de vosotros?-preguntó.

-Dawes y yo vamos a ir a Concord. Connor, tu y Aveline es mejor que os quedéis aquí ayudando a nuestro hombre, John Parker. Así podremos difundir la noticia.-dijo Paul antes de salir con varios hombres.

Aveline y yo fuimos hasta un campo alejado en Lexington donde se encontraba un pequeño ejercito.

-No parece un ejercito muy numeroso.-observó Aveline.-¿Crees que resistirá contra los británicos?

-No lo se. Solo se que tienen esperanza. O al menos espero que la tengan. Es, posiblemente, lo único que les queda.-respondí.

-Tienes razón. Sera mejor que les ayudemos. Tal vez así no pierda esa esperanza de la que hablas.-dijo mirando el campo de batalla, todavía tranquilo.

-Si, vamos.

Detrás de los soldados en fila, vimos a un hombre mayor sosteniendo un arma, aunque le costaba un poco sostenerla. Me fije en que no paraba de toser.

-¿En serio va a luchar ese hombre?-pregunto Aveline, extrañada.

-Bueno, yo no creo que este en las condiciones de hacerlo.-dije.

-Pues no, yo tampoco. Creo un niño pequeño estaría hasta en mejores condiciones que él.-dijo soltando una pequeña risotada.

Yo también me reí por lo bajo, ciertamente tenia razón, pero ese hombre nos haría caso.

-¡Defended la posición!¡No disparéis o os dispararan!¡Pero si quieren guerra que empiece aquí!-oímos gritar a ese hombre mientras nos acercábamos.

Comenzó la batalla, en la cuál se encontraba Pitcairn. Aveline y yo conseguimos apartar a aquel hombre detrás de una barricada.

Me dio una carta.

-Tienes que llegar a Concord y avisar a los demás. Enseña esto a quien mande allí. Debería ser un hombre llamado James Barrett. –tosió un poco antes de continuar.- Ahora iros.

Salimos de allí con los caballos y nos encaminamos hacia Concord.

Estaban tres hombre en un llano. Nos acercamos y directamente supuse que uno de ellos era el hombre que buscaba.

-Se ha derramado sangre en Lexington y pronto será peor. Los regulares están en camino.

-¿De verdad?¿Por que crees que tengo hombres aquí?-preguntó. Me hablo en un tono como si creyera que soy estúpido. Mas le valía no pasarse. No dije nada.-Iros a casa, antes de que os maten. Ya tengo bastantes preocupaciones sin dos críos por medio queriendo jugar a ser héroes.

Uno de los hombre, de repente dijo.

-Yo respondo por ellos.

-John Parker también.-dijo Aveline, mientras yo le enseñaba la carta que me dio.

Me acerque al otro hombre.

-¿Dónde esta Reveré?

-Capturado.-respondió.

-¿Qué?.-exclamé alarmado.

-No temas, es uno hombre acostumbrado a pasar situaciones difíciles. Estará bien.

Finalmente, la carta de Parker convenció Barrett. Durante varias horas los estuvimos ayudando a defender posiciones frente a los regulares. Aun que era jóvenes poco entrenados supieron defenderse. Pero cayeron muchos, jóvenes inocentes que solo luchaban por su libertad.

Tras la batalla, Aveline y yo volvimos a la Mansión.

-Tendremos que informar a Aquiles de que te quedaras por un tiempo.-le dije cuando llegamos.

-Espero que no le moleste mi presencia.-dijo con algo de timidez.

-Creo que no. Si eres de la Hermandad no le importara.-entramos en la casa.-¡Aquiles, ya he vuelto!

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo Con…-se interrumpió a si mismo cuando vio a Aveline.-¿Quién es?

-Es Aveline. Recuerdas, es la Asesina de Nueva Orleans a la que ayude hace una semana.

-Ah, claro, la aprendiz de Agate.-se acercó a nosotros, en especial a Aveline.- Encantado de conocerte en persona, madeimoselle.-le dijo dándole un casto beso en la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Aquiles. Agate me hablo mucho de ti.-dijo Aveline sonriéndole al viejo.

-Aveline se va a quedar aquí un tiempo. Me va a ayudar con mi misión.-le informe.

-Espero no ser mucha molestia.-dijo Aveline cortésmente.

-No será ninguna molestia querida. Al contrario. Nos vendrá bien un aire más femenino en la casa. Connor enséñale la habitación de invitados. Supongo que tendrá ganas de descansar.-respondió el viejo.

-Si, muchas.-contestó Aveline amablemente.

-Ven, es por aquí.-le dije.

-Bon nuit (buenas noches) Aquiles.

-Que descanses querida.

Guié a Aveline hasta la habitación que era la contigua a la mía.

-Bueno esta es la habitación. Dentro hay ropa y cosas que necesites. Si quieres algo solo dímelo.-le dije.

-Merci (gracias) Connor.-me contestó sonriendo al cabizbaja.

Iba a irme a mi habitación cuando algo paso por mi cabeza.

-Oye, solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme. Me vendrá muy bien una compañera, sobre todo ahora que esta todo patas arriba.

-De nada Connor. Es mi deber y mi deseo ayudar a un Asesino.-nos miramos durante varios segundos en silencia que se hicieron eternos, pero nada desagradables, al menos para mi.

-Bueno, que duermas bien.-le dije.

-Gracias, tu también.-entró en la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Me sentía extraño cuando hablaba con ella. Me ponía… nervioso. Y ni siquiera se porque. Lo que mas me ponía nervioso eran sus ojos. Eran verdes y penetrantes, como si intentasen controlarte y succionarte.

He de admitir que empecé a tener debilidad por sus ojos.

Pasaron las semanas y Aveline y yo cada vez pasábamos mas tiempo juntos. Entrenábamos juntos, yo le enseñaba cosas y ella a mi otras distintas. Empezamos a sincerarnos el uno con el otro. Me contó los problemas que tuvo en su ciudad con su madre, su padre, mu madrastra, y su mentor Agate el cual se suicido. Y yo, inesperadamente, le conté todo lo relacionado con mi madre, mi poblado y mi padre ''El Gran Maestre''. Nunca le conté eso con tantos detalles a nadie. Pero con ella sentía que podía hacerlo.

Extraños sentimientos empezaron a florecer en mi y sinceramente me asustaron. Nunca había sentido algo así. Pero fuesen lo que fuesen, debía apartarlos de mi, o si no, me descarrilaría de mi camino.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holaa que tal? Que os a parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme un Review que me animan mucho a escribrir. Besos **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Pasaron los días, las semanas e incluso algunos meses desde que Aveline llegó a la Mansión Davenport y con ello a la vida de muchas personar, pero en especial a la de Connor.

Aveline se sentía rara con su presencia, pero a la vez feliz, completa... No sabia porque se sentía así. Connor era una de las pocas personas que no la trataba como una esclava. Además entendía como se sentía, las decisiones que tuvo que tomar, porque él tenia el mismo conflicto interno.

El invierno paso mes a mes tras la llegada de Aveline y con ella llegó el cálido verano.

Un día de junio, ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la Mansión Davenport con su entrenamiento matutino. Connor la esta enseñando a tirar con arco.

Aveline cogió el arma y se puso en posición para lanzar a una diana que habían improvisado en un árbol.

-El codo un poco más arriba.- dijo Connor que estaba junto a ella. La mujer estaba siguiendo todos los pasos que el le daba, intentando adaptarse lo mejor posible al instrumento.-Bien. A ver…-de repente pego su pecho a la espalda de ella y le agarro pos brazos poniendo la misma postura que ella, para ayudarla a tirar. Aveline se sentía cada vez mas alterada, podía notar como el pecho de Connor bajaba y subía a medida que su pulso aumentaba. Podía sentir su aroma. Eses olor a fresco y a pino… le encanta como olía.

Connor por su lado, no pudo evitar pegarse mas a ella. Quería sentirla, de una manera o de otra. Acercó su nariz a su pelo suelto, y lo olió rápidamente. Deseaba poder acariciar ese pelo negro rizado, pero recordó que debía apartar tales pensamiento de su mente, porque serian negativos para ambos.

-Eh… bueno, ahora lanza.-se separó de ella a regañadientes. Aveline tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, pero debían mantener las distancias, por el bien de los dos.

La chica visualizo la diana, controló su respiración, como Connor le había dicho y lanzó.

Justo en el blanco.

-¡Si!-exclamo Aveline dando pequeños saltos de alegría.-¡Si, lo conseguí!

-Enhorabuena.-le dijo Connor con una pequeña sonrisa. Le alegraba que sus enseñanzas dieran su fruto y si luego a Aveline se la veía así de contenta, se alegraba aun mas.

Pasaron un rato haciendo el mismo el ejercicio, compitiendo por quien conseguía más puntos, hasta que los paso de un caballo los despisto. Era Sam Adams.

-Aveline, Connor, me alegro de veros.-dijo el hombre bajándose del caballo para acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Sam?-preguntó Connor. Se fijo en que Aveline, sin motivo alguno, se dispuso a anudarse el pelo en esas curiosas trenzas y luego recogería como siempre hacia.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaseis a una especie de reunión.

-¿Qué tipo de reunión?-preguntó Aveline.

-Han nombrado a George Washington comandante en jefe y me gustaría que lo conocierais.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.-dijo Connor despreocupadamente.

-Pues no. Vamos.-dijo finalmente Aveline cuando termino de atarse el pelo.

Ya estaban listo para marchar.

_**Filadelfia**__**…**_

-…para apoyar una causa tan gloriosa. Ruego que acepten mi mas cordial agradecimiento por este distinguido testimonio de su aprobación. Pero si acaeciera algún suceso desafortunado, desfavorable a mi reputación, ruego que sea recordado por todos los presentes de la sala que yo, en este día, declaré con total sinceridad que no me considero a la altura del puesto con el que se me honra.-George Washington se encontraba en lo alto de una tarima contando un discurso por su nombramiento.

Connor, Aveline y Sam estaban sentados en una mesa escuchando con internes el discurso de comandante.

-Realmente, no hay nadie mas adecuado para la tarea.-dijo Sam

Connor lo miro y desvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que se encontraba a su lado. Ella cuando noto su mirada dio un pequeño gesto de aprobación hacia sus palabras.

-¿En serio? Se me ocurren varios.-un hombre detrás de ellos pareció oír la conversación. Aveline y Sam seguían oyendo George, pero Connor reaccionó ante ese comentario y mejor dicho ante esa voz.

-Charles Lee.-Connor con voz furiosa, se levantó dirigiéndose a él.

Aveline al escuchar el nombre de los labios de Connor reacciono enseguida y se levanto junto con él.

-¿Te conozco?-Lee no parecía darse cuenta del hombre que tenia delante, pero Connor nunca podría olvídalo.

-No esperaba que lo recordaras.-casi se lanzo hacia él, pero Aveline se puso delante de él para impedirlo, mientras Sam lo agarraba por los codos.

-Eh, tranquilo.-susurró Aveline poniendo una mano en su pecho para empujarlo levemente hacia atrás.-Eh, mírame. Tranquilízate.-Connor ante su tacto, no se tranquilizo en absoluto, pero logró apartar de su mente por un instante a Charles Lee. Al darse cuenta de su acción, Aveline rápidamente apartó la mano para dejarla caer sobre su propio costado.

Sam consiguió apartarlo por completo y llevárselo en otra dirección.

-Siento haberte tenido que separar así, pero lo ultimo que necesitamos es una pelea entre vosotros.

Cuando el comandante hubo terminado de hablar los tres se acercaron a él.

-Connor, quiero presentaros el recién nombrado Comandante en jefe, George Washington.

-¡Ah! Así que eres el que salvó a Sam y John en Lexington.-dijo el comandante.

-Los patriotas hicieron eso. Simplemente les prestamos ayuda.-comentó Connor.

-Tan valiente como humilde.-dirigió su miraba a Aveline que se encontraba junto a Connor.-Aun no conozco el nombre de esta hermosa dama.

-Es Aveline, mi compañera de armas.-la presento Connor.

-Encanta de conocerle comándate.-le extendió la mano Aveline con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El placer es mío madeimoselle.-le tomo la mana y en lugar de estrechársela le dio un delicado beso en los nudillo como un buen caballero.-Disculpadme, debo ir a atender a Charles. Parece descontento por haber recibido el mando como esperaba. Me alegro de conoceros.

George se retiro y los dejo a los tres a solas.

-Dime que tienes noticias de Pitcairn.-dijo Connor.

-Dicen que se ha refugiado en Boston, protegido por un millar de casacas rojas. El único modo de ir a por él es obligarlo a salir. Por suerte, estamos lanzando una ofensiva contra la ciudad precisamente con ese fin. Israel Putnam está al mando de nuestras fuerzas. Enséñale esto y os proporcionara la ayuda que necesitéis.-le tendió una carta, la cual Connor recogió.-Los encontrareis en el campamento de Bunker Hill.

Hubo un momento en el Aveline perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres no paraba de mirarla con cierta cara de desprecio y a cometer algo con su compañero. La chica hizo a un lado a Connor para pasar y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Perdone ¿tiene algún problema?-pregunto la joven.-No para de mirarme.

-Pues si, no me parece bien que una mujer y encima de las de tu clase, una medio esclava se encuentre en una sala rodeada de hombres respetables.-dijo con tono de engreído.

-¿Medio esclava? ¡No sabe con quien se esta metiendo! Si quisiera podría rajarlo aquí mismo.-exclamo Aveline con agresividad.

-Que descarada. Deberían domesticar un poco a esta mujer.-le dijo a Sam y a Connor que inmediatamente se acerco a Aveline.

-¿¡Que me domestiquen!? Domestíqueme usted si tan valiente se cree. ¡Ven aquí si eres un hombre!-comenzó Aveline a gritar al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él.

-¡Aveline tranquila!-Connor la agarró como pudo, al lo que ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre.-¡Para, tranquilízate!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! ¡Suéltame Connor!

Lograron sacarla de la sala. Connor le agarros los brazos y la rodeo con ellos y con los suyos por el torso.

-Tranquila, ya esta…-le susurró.

Aveline tenia la respiración alterada y se estaba de los nervios, pero no sabia como consiguió calmarse.

-¿Ya te has calmado? ¿Te puedo soltar?- a lo que Aveline solo asintió.

Cuando la soltó, Aveline se aparto de una forma un tanto brusca, soltando un gruñido notorio entre los presente y miró a Connor con cierta rabia por haberla apartado de ese hombre. Aun que entendía que ese no era el mejor momento para comenzar un conflicto, no podía evitar estar furiosa.

-Sera mejor que os marchéis ya.-dijo Sam, mientras Connor y Aveline todavía se miraban. Connor intentaba procesar la miraba de odio que Aveline le estaba lanzando, desde que se conocía nunca la había visto así, y menos con él.

-Si, vámonos.-dijo finalmente la chica.

_**En el bosque…**_

Caminaron todo el camino en silencio si cruzar ni una sola mirada, hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino.

-¡Explicar vuestras intenciones!-exclamo un hombre situado en la mitad del sendero.

-Buscamos a Israel Putnam.-Connor le mostro el papel que Sam le había dado.

-¿Por orden de quien?

-Samuel Adams.-el hombre cogió el papel y lo observo detenidamente.

-Seguidme.-dijo.

Los llevo hacia un conflicto armado donde se suponía que debería estar ese tal Putnam, pero mayormente encontraron ha bastante hombres muerto o heridos. No era un escenario agradable de presenciar.

Encontraron a Putnam dándole una charla a unos soldados, con una actitud bastante tranquila.

-General Putnam.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el hombre sujetando un puro entre sus labios.

-Busco a John Pitcairn. Nos dijeron que sabría donde encontrarlo.-dijo Connor.

-Se esconde dentro de la ciudad y no tiene motivos para salir. Si esa nave que nos ataca sigue funcionando, será imposible llegar a el.-explico al tiempo que retiraba el puto de su boca.

-Pero si lográsemos silenciar el barco.-habló tras un gran tiempo Aveline.

-¡El pobre John se verá obligado a levantar el trasero y dar un paso al frente.-ese comentario hizo gracia a Aveline que se la veía mas anima que hacia un rato.

Connor cogió una bandera que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.-Ondeare esta bandera como señal de éxito.

-Os dedicaré una noble elegía en vuestro funeral.-dijo mirándolos a ambos antes de marcharse.

No fue difícil llegar hacia el barco, aunque casi son exaltados por varios cañonazo en dos ocasiones.

Tuvieron que nadar unos cuantos metros pero llegar hasta allí, pero eso no fue lo complicado. ''Lo complicado'' fue subir al barco sin ser localizados y prender la pólvora.

En el primer barco decidió subir Aveline que al ser mas pequeña físicamente que Connor era mas difícil localizarla. Y así se hizo en todos los barcos explosionados. Finalmente cuando hubieron sido destruidos, Connor cumplió lo prometido ondeo la bandera en señal de triunfo, puesto que aquello no podía llamarse de otra manera.

Tras varios minutos se reunieron de nuevo con Putnam en el campo de batalla, donde se encontraba sentado fumando su permanente puro.

-Que me lleve el diablo. Lo hicisteis.-exclamó cuando los vio llegar.

-Ha sido un buen discurso.-dijo Aveline

-Basado en mentiras, me temo. Pero con esas palabras hemos llegado hasta aquí…

-¿Y que hay de Pitcairn?-preguntó Connor.

-Ha salido de Boston. Su campamento está en Moulton Hill. No sera davil llegar hasta el. No con esa tempestad ahí abajo.-dijo refiriendose a los soldados enemigos.-Quizá podais rodear el campo de batalla o esperar que lo despejemos un poco.

-No hay tiempo.-dijo Aveline.

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos a un ataque directo.-finalizó Connor.

-Ya van dos que propones los imposible en un dia.-resaltó Putnam.

-No veo otra elección.-le dijo Connor.

-Coincido con Connor. Debemos arriesgarnos, incluso trandose de lo imposible.-comentó la mujer.

-Estais locos como una cabra, chicos.

Ese comentario no pareció agradarle a ninguno de los dos.-Espero una disculpa a nuestro regreso.-gruñó Connor, para marcharse de alli junto a Aveline.

Escalaron arboles y rocas hasta llegar al campamento. Fueron precisos y conscientes de todo lo que se jugaban, por que no solo eran ellos, eran cientos de soldados inocentes.

Se encontraban junto al campamento, subidos en un arbol cuando localizaron a Pitcairn.

-¿Haces los honores?-pregunto Aveline señalando al hombre.

Connor le dio una sonrisa torcida y en una milesima de segundo se encontraba saltando encima de Pitcairn acabando con su vida.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, Connor junto a John que se desangraba por momentos. Aveline saltó del arbol y se coloco junto a ellos para contemplar la escena.

-¿Por qué… has hecho esto?-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Para proteger a Adams y Hancock… y aquellos a quienes sirven. Querias matarlos…

-¿Matarlos? ¿Estas loco? Solo queria negociar. Hay mucho de lo que hablar, que explicar…Pero ya no es posible.

-Si eso es verda, les diré tus ultimas palabras.-le dijo Connor.

-Deben… abandonar las armas.¡Deben parar esta… guerra!

-¿Y porque no los casacas rojas?-preguntó Aveline, haciendo el el hombre moribundo dirigiese su mirada hacia ella.

-Les pedimos lo mismo a los britanicos. Estas cosas llevan tiempo y lo habria logrado si me hubierais dejado.

-Como un titiritero.-soltó Connor.

-Mejor manejar las cuerdas nosotros.

-No. Es necesario cortar las cuerdas. Todos deben ser libres.-exclamo Aveline.

-Y todo viviremos en castillos celestiales.-parecia estar buslandose de ellos.-Empuñais el arma como adultos, pero solo sois unos niños, hablais como tal. Y muchos… moriran por esa razon.-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, las cuales desagradaron a ambos Asesinos.

Connor pronunció algo en su lengua nativa, que Aveline no songuió entender, pero que prefirió no preguntar.

Tuvieron que salir corriendo puesto que comenzaron a llegar numerosos casacas rojas. Pero antes Aveline se fijo en que Connor cojio una carta de las ropas de Pitcairn, pero decidío darle mas importancia a huir.

Muchos mas hombres murieron cuando llegaron al campamento de Putnam, el cual se veia bastante ofuscado.

-Genaral Putnam.-dijo el chico.

-Seguis vivos.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de Pitcairn.-contesto Aveline.

-Bien hecho. Pero ya no importa, nos retiramos. Hemos perdido demasiados a cambio de muy poco. Si quieres esta colina que se la queden, el objetivo real es Boston.

Tras la retirada, Connor y Aveline tomaron un par de caballos y decidieron volver a la Mansión para contarle todo lo transcurrido a Aquiles.

Durante el camino:

-¿Connor?

-¿Si?

-Emm… queria disculparme por lo sucedido en la reunión. No deberia haber reaccionado asi, ni tampoco haberme enfadado contigo por detenerme. Sé que hiciste lo correcto.-aclaró la joven.

-No debes disculparte. Sé como te sientes cuando se toca el tema de la esclvitud y entiendo que actues de esta forma. Yo solo te detuve porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar para una pelea, pero si hubiesemos estado en otro lugar, creeme que, te habia ayudado a darle una paliza a ese hombre.

Ese ultimo comentario hizo reir a Aveline.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por entenderme, creo que eres una de las pocas personas que lo hace.

-Me alaga señorita de Grandpré.-dijo con sorna. Aveline se quedo un tanto sorprendida, pues habai conseguido sacar el lado de humor de Connor. Estaba haciendo milagros con él.

Siguieron su camino hasta su hogar, pues en momentos como esos, Aveline podia sentir que tal vez, algun dia, llegase a serlo.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hey! Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Como veis Aveline y Connor cada vez estan mas apegados. Es posible que para el seguiente haya un acercamiento mayor. Lo que si habra, aviso, es un gran salto en el tiempo asi acelero un poco la trama romantica y apareciera un personaje del videojuego que para Connor es un tanto…''especial''. **_

_**Dejadme muchos reviews please! **_

_**Hasta la proxima. Besos (LL)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

El tiempo paso muy rápido... un año transcurrió desde la llegada de la Asesina francesa-americana, y todo cambió con su llegada. Todo se volvió cálido, acogedor. Las personas de los alrededores del la Mansión, todos amigos de Connor y Aquiles, acogieron a Aveline con los brazos abiertos, al igual que Aquiles, que cada vez tenia mejor relación con la joven y con Connor...bueno, a cada día que pasaba sentía cosas aun mas fuertes por él, cada vez que lo tenia cerca su corazón se aceleraba y su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos. En cuanto a Connor, el se encontraba en la misma situación, cada día la sentía mas cerca, mas unida a él. Tenían que admitirlo, se querían. Pero tenían que hacerlo en secreto, incluso para ellos mismos. No podían permitirse amar, y menos a alguien de su misma Hermandad, la confraternización entre los miembros nunca salía bien. Tanto el uno como el otro pensaba que el estar enamorados, el tener una relación lo echaría todo a perder, y seria un gran punto débil donde sus enemigos podrían atacarlos fácilmente. Pero aunque pensaran eso, no podían evitar sentir lo que sentían cada vez que estaban cerca.

Pero por mucha calidez que Aveline hubiese traído con su llegada, nadie podía detener la llegada del invierno. Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron junto con una nueva y absurda discusión entre Connor y Aquiles sobre las diferentes opiniones que cada uno portaba.

Connor y Aveline salían de la casa para comenzar con su día cuando Aquiles los detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas Connor!-exclamó el anciano. Connor se dirigía hacia los caballos con Aveline siguiéndole a paso tranquilo.

-¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? ¿Que nos sentemos a mirar la victoria de los templarios?-dijo Connor.-Hemos jurado detenerlos ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

-Los Asesinos debemos ser silenciosos. Precisos. No nos dedicamos a anunciar conspiraciones desde el tejado a todo el que pase.-explico Aquiles.

Connor se detuvo frente al hombre para encararlo, mientras que la joven se quedaba unos pasos atrás de él para observar la discusión.

-¿Y quien eres tú para dar lecciones? Te encerraste en esta casa en ruinas y abandonaste por completo a la Hermandad. Desde el día en que llegué no has hecho otra cosa que desanimarme. Y en las raras ocasiones en las que has decidido ayudar, has hecho tan poco que apenas se ha notado.-exclamó furioso.

Aveline se sentía un tanto incomoda en esta situación. Desde que llegó había presenciado decenas de discusiones entre ellos, pero en esa ocasión sabia que esas palabras estaba hiriendo al viejo, y aunque Connor realmente pensase eso, ella sabia que no quería decirlo en realidad, no de esa manera, pero la rabia lo cegaba.

-¡Como osas!

-Pues dime:¿quien es responsable del declive de la hermandad? ¿Quien ha permitido que los templarios crezcan como lo han hecho hasta tener el control de toda una nación?-Connor avanzo hasta su caballo dejando a Aveline atrás. Aquiles fue andando lentamente hacia él.

-¡Si intente disuadirte es porque no sabias nada¡ Si me resistí a colaborar es porque eras ingenuo. Mil veces habrías muerto y Dios sabe cuantas almas te habrías llevado por delante.-hizo una pequeña pausa.-Voy a decirte algo, Connor: La vida no es un cuento de hadas y no hay finales felices.- ese cometario no agradó a Aveline. Ella si pensaba que hubieran finales felices, pero cada uno debía perseguir el suyo.

Connor la miro de reojo antes de contestar.

-No. No cuando hay hombres como tu al mando.

-Connor...-susurro en voz algo alta al chica.

-En tu prisa por salvar el mundo, chico...¡ten cuidado de no destruirlo!-le dijo Aquiles cuando Connor se subió a su caballo. Le dio una ultima mirada al anciano y la dirigió hacia Aveline, haciendo un gesto para que se subiera a su caballo.

La chica camino hacia el caballo, no sin antes decirle al anciano en voz baja:

-Lo siento...-Aquiles sabia que se refería al comportamiento de Connor.

Cuando la mujer se subió al caballo, ambos partieron y se adentraron en el bosque.

_**En el camino...**_

Ambos iban en el mas rotundo de los silencios. Connor seguía enfadado por su discusión con Aquiles y Aveline decidió no intervenir por que creía que no era cosa suya.

Pero Connor decidió terminar con ese silencio.

-¿Me vas ha sermonear ya por lo sucedido antes con Aquiles?

-No tengo porque hacerlo, no es asunto mío.-dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero es tan asunto mío como tuyo. Ambos pertenecemos a la Hermandad.-Aveline dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-En ese caso, creo que has sido demasiado duro con él. Entiendo que estés furioso y en parte de doy la razón. Pero también tenemos que entender a Aquiles. ¿Si tuvieras una familia, una mujer, hijos... que harías?-pregunto Aveline sin apartar la mirada de él.

Connor se mantuvo en silencio un instante, sin saber que decir.

-No lo se..., aunque creo que nunca llegare ha tener que decidir eso. volvió a mantenerse en silencio, algo cabizbajo.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe.-dijo en voz baja creyendo que el hombre no la escucharía, pero no fue así.

estuvieron cabalgando a paso tranquilo por el bosque, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Aveline recapacito y pensó sobre lo ultimo que le había dicho a Connor. Ni siquiera sabia porque le había dicho aquello... tal vez... porque le gustaría que en un futuro pudiesen compartir esa idea, juntos. Pero no, debía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, ambos debían.

-¿Connor, a donde te diriges ahora?

-Tengo que hablar con George Washington, ¿Por que? ¿Tu no vienes?

-Bueno, había pensado que mientras su hablabas con el comandante, yo fuese a vigilar un poco a Lee.-le planteó.

-No se si será buena idea, Aveline. Seria demasiado peligroso.-dijo Connor.

-Tranquilo, se cuidarme muy bien de mi misma. No pasara nada.-le aseguro la joven.

-¿Segura?-se sentía muy desconfiado sobre esto.

-Que si. Tu vete tranquilo. Yo estaré bien.-lo miro un momento para intentar trasmitirle tranquilidad y confianza.

-Esta bien, pero si ves que algo va mal, no dudes en volver cuanto antes.-le exigió.-Por favor.-esta vez le hablo con mas dulzura.

-Lo hare...-se volvieron a mirar.-Eh..., bueno... Hasta ahora.

-Adiós.-finalizo Connor viendo como Aveline se dirigía hacia otro lugar en la dirección opuesta hacia donde él iba. Sabia que Aveline podía apañárselas muy bien sola, pero no podía evitar desconfiar. Intento quitarse esa sensación de inseguridad y miedo para centrarse en su tarea, pero apenas lo consiguió.

Llegó al campamento donde George Washington lo estaba esperando, junto a lo que parecía un gran cañón.

-Comandante.-le saludo cuando se puso junto a él.

-Connor...

-¿Hay algo sobre Lee?-tenia la esperanza de que si sabia algo sobre él, Aveline no tendría que espiarle poniéndose en peligro.

-Aun no. Mis disculpas, he estado distraído... Nuestras caravanas de suministros han estado desapareciendo. Sospecho traición.-hizo una pequeña pausa.- Un traidor llamado Benjamin Church, recientemente excarcelado, también ha desaparecido. Los dos sucesos debes estar relacionados.

-¿Cual fue su crimen?-preguntó el nativo.

-Envió cartas al enemigo detallando la fuerza de nuestras tropas...

-Yo me ocupare de Church.-dijo Connor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tienes para ayudarnos?-pregunto curioso el comandante.

-¿Acaso importa?-en parte era por Lee, por Aveline y su seguridad, realmente no había una razón claro para hacerlo.

-Como desees. Hemos recibido informes de problemas en la carretera del sur. Quizá él sea el responsable. Te sugiero que empieces tu búsqueda allí.

Connor solo asintió y se fue del lugar para dirigirse donde le indicó George.

_**Con Aveline…**_

Había cabalgado hasta lo que se suponía que era un lugar de reunión templario situado en un lugar apartado en Nueva York.

Aveline había recibido un soplo de que Charles Lee estaría allí y así que no encontró mejor ocasión para vigilar bien sus movimientos.

Se encontraba agazapada entre unos grandes arbusto algo alejados del edificio, pero lo suficientemente cerca para observarlo todo con claridad.

Estuvo esperando un largo rato, hasta que voy a Lee en la puerta acompañado de otros hombres, mientras mantenían un conversación sobre algo ajeno a ella.

Estaba dispuesta a seguirle, cuando noto algo duro apoyado en su cabeza.

-No te muevas.-ordeno una voz detrás de ella que parecía estar apuntándola con un arma. Giró un poco la cabeza y voy a un guardia de los Templarios…_Mierda…_ pensó.

-Levanta las manos.-volvió a ordenarle el mismo hombre. Aveline hizo lo que dijo. De repente escucho unos pasos detrás de ellos… eran mas guardias, dispuesto a llevársela.

-Creo que esto le va a agradar mucho a Charles.-dijo riendo entre dientes otro de los hombre.

-Si… Venga, ponte en pie.-la agarro del brazo para levantarla. Varios de los hombres la agarraron, mientras otros la apuntaban. Intento zafarse de su agarre, revolcándose u y dándoles golpes como pudo, hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en la parte baja de la cabeza y todo lo demás se volvió negro.

_**Con Connor…**_

Mientras se dirigía hacia el sur, pensaba en como le iría a Aveline, si estaría bien. Estaba preocupado, no podía evitarlo. Temía que le pasara algo y no estuviera allí para ayudarla.

Llego a su destino, en el cual encontró una iglesia o eso parecía.

Al entrar, todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero de repente sintió como algo se le venia encima.

-¡Ah!...Padre.-dijo cuando vio la cara al hombre que le había asaltado, el cual estaba presionando su hoja oculta sobre su cuello.

-Connor. ¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-Espera.

-Pobre elección.-dijo el hombre dispuesto a atacar, pero Connor fue mas rápido que él y lo aparto de una patada.

-¿Vienes a visitar a Church? ¿Y comprobar que roba bastante para tus amigos británicos?

-Benjamin Church no es mi hermano. No más que los casacas rojas o su rey idiota.-contesto Haytham.-Esperaba ingenuidad. Pero esto…Los templarios no luchamos por la Corona. ¡Buscamos lo mismo que tú, chico! Libertad. Justicia. Independencia.

-Pero…

-Hm, ¿pero que?

-Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. Pretendían robar tierras. Saquear ciudades. Asesinar a George Washington.-le echo en cara.

-Johnson quería poseer la tierra para protegerla. Pitcairn intentó recurrir a la diplomacia, ¡lo que tú despreciaste para empezar una maldita guerra! ¿Y Hickey? George Washington es un líder desastroso. Perdió casi todas las batallas. Estamos mejor sin él.-le contesto Haytham a su hijo.-Mira me gusta pelear contigo, pero alguien tendrá que cerrarle la boca a Church. Tu quieres los suministros, yo quiero castigarlo. Nuestros intereses coinciden.

-¿Y que es lo que sugieres?-pregunto Connor alzando un poco la cabeza.

-Una tregua. Pasar tiempo juntos nos hará bien. Porque… eres mi hijo, al fin y al cabo, y tal vez aun pueda salvarte de tu ignorancia.-cruzo los brazos detrás de su espalda y se sonrió un poco.

Connor aceptó la tregua. No lo hacia por que fuese su padre…. O eso creía él.

-¿Sabes acaso donde esta Church?-pregunto Connor. Ahora le llego a él el momento de cruzar los brazos tras la espalda en gesto de cierta arrogancia.

-Me temo que no, pensaba emboscarlo, pero he llegado tarde.

-Quizá pueda rastrearlo-dijo finalmente Connor.

Fueron por el busque siguiendo cualquier rastro que Connor encontrase, hasta que se toparon con un hombre junto a un carruaje estropeado.

Se acercaron a él:-¿Trabajas para Ben Church?-le pregunto Connor, pero el hombre salió corriendo.

-Bien jugado.-le dijo su padre con ironía.

Fue corriendo detrás de él, pero no le fue difícil cogerlo.

Lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó en un árbol.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el miedoso hombre.

-¿Dónde esta Church y Charles Lee?

-¿Para que quieres saber donde esta Charles?-le pregunto Haytham.

-Eso es asunto mío.-le dijo Connor.

-Yo iba hacia un campamento al norte de aquí. Quizá lo encuentres allí.

-Bien, ahora ¿Dónde esta Lee?

-No lo se…-contesto bajando la mirada. Estaba mintiendo.

-¡No me mientas!-exclamó Connor acentuando mas su agarré.

-Lo único que se es que sus guardias atraparon a una mujer.

-¿Una mujer?.-_Oh no...-¿_Cómo era?

-No la he visto. Solo sé que tenia la piel oscura y llevaba el pelo lleno de trenzas con adornos rojos. Es todo lo que se por lo que me han contado ¡Lo juro!

-Aveline…-dijo en voz baja Connor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Haytham disparo a quemarropa a aquel hombre, matándolo al instante.

Un fuerte pitido cruzo los oídos de Connor producido por el disparo.

-No hacia falta que lo mataras.-le dijo a Haytham.

-Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo, escuchando cosas que no nos interesan.

-¡A mi si me interesaban! ¡La mujer de la que hablaba es mi compañera!-exclamó un tanto histérico.

-¿Tu compañera? Así que otra Asesina…

-Debo ir a ayudarla.-Connor se iba a marchar, cuando Haytham lo paro.

-Ni si quiera sabes donde están. Escucha. Acabemos con esto, alcanza al resto de los hombres de Church y luego te ayudare a encontrar a tu amiguita. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien. ¿ Que harás tu?-le preguntó, intentando calmarse.

-No te importa, tu haz lo que te pido.-dijo Haytham poniendo fin a la conversación.

Connor siguió a los hombres de Church a través del bosque, acabando con cualquier amenaza que pudiera delatarlo, pero aun así no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de una Aveline apresada y tal vez torturada por los guardias de Lee.

Llego al campamento con la intención de acabar con todos ellos en ese mismo instante, pero vio que varios de sus hombres tenían a Haytham.

-Idiota…-murmuró.

-¡Mire que tenemos aquí!-exclamo uno de los hombre que agarraban a Haytham.-Rondaba por el campamento con una pinta sospechosa.

-Es un espía yanqui.-informo el otro.

-No. Es otro cosa. Es alguien especial. ¿No es cierto, Haytham?-dijo otro hombre que parecía ser el jefe de ese grupo.-Church me lo contó todo sobre ti.

-Pues se ve que no lo has entendido.-dijo Haytham con tono amenazante, acto que solo le proporciono recibir un fuerte golpe en la nariz por parte del jefe.

-Creo que no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie. ¿verdad?

Connor se fijo en el que su padre había desviado la mirada hacia donde él se encontraba y tomo ese gesto como señal de que atacase.

-Aun no.-respondió Haytham volviendo a mirar al jefe.

Finalmente Connor se lanzo hacia el hombre que había golpeado a su padre, incrustando su hoja oculta en la mitad de la espalda de este, al tiempo en que su padre se defendía de los otros dos. Todo de veía muy fácil, hasta que de un momento para otro una decena de hombres comenzaron a atacarlos.

-Cuando acabes con ellos, nos veremos en Nueva York.

-¿Te vas sin más? ¡Me dijiste que me ayudarías a salvar a mi amiga!-grito Connor mientras mataba a un hombre que venia hacia él.

-Y eso hare, por eso ve a Nueva York.-dijo Haytham huyendo del lugar.

En pocos minutos Connor había acabado con todos los mercenarios. Debía apresurarse e ir a Nueva York, no podía perder más tiempo.

Connor llegó a Nueva York, al lugar que le había indicado su padre, pero él no estaba allí.

No podía esperar mucho mas, Aveline no podía esperar. Connor cada vez se sentía mas impotente emocionalmente. Tenia que ayudarla.

-Saludos Connor.-dijo una voz detrás suya. Haytham.-Veo que has llegado de una pieza.

-Ha…¿Ya te has recuperado de la paliza?

Haytham hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado, pero no le dio la mas mínima importancia a su comentario.

-Benjamin se esconde en una cervecería abandonada…-comenzó a explicar Haytham, para ser interrumpido por su hijo.

-No me interesa donde esta. Quiero saber donde y como esta Aveline.-dijo serio.

-Esta bien, por ahora o al menos eso me han dicho.

-Tengo que sacarla de donde se encuentre, debo ayudarla.

-Y lo haremos o lo intentaremos, pero primero debemos localizar a Church.

-Esta bien, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Ese tiempo transcurrido y por transcurrir se le hizo eterno a Connor.

Entraron en la cervecería, señalando que Connor iba vestido de soldado para poder entrar. Después de entrar mantuvo una extraña conversación con su padre en la cual, le pregunto sobre el estado de su madre, descubriendo que estaba muerta. Para Haytham fue un duro golpe oír eso, pues no se lo esperaba, y eso molesto a Connor ya que le culpaba de su muerte. Pero todo aquello en ese momento no importaba, debían hacerlo todo muy deprisa.

_**Con Aveline…**_

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todo lo veía in tanto borroso, pero supo distinguir que no se encontraba ni el el bosque ni en la mansión. Recordó a Charles y a sus hombres apresándole y entonces ya supo donde se encontraba… en una prisión.

Cuando recuperó por completo la vista, se fijo en que no llevaba ni sus armas ni su traje, solo llevaba unos pantalones, una camisa blanca y sus típicas botas. Su pelo estaba suelto, enmarañado y con algo de sangre seca pegada en la nuca.

Tenia que salir de allí. Se acerco a los barrotes de su celda y agarro dos de ellos, e intento separarlos, pero le fue imposible eran demasiado duros.

Estuvo varios minutos paseándose por la habitación, desesperada. Odiaba sentirse cautivada de su libertada como una… esclava. Ese pensamiento perturbó tanto la mente de Aveline que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de unos hombre.

-Vaya ya te has despertado.-dijo uno de los hombres. Era Charles Lee. Aveline no pronunció ninguna palabra al respecto.

- Bueno, supongo que te estarás preguntando porque te retengo aquí. Sé que eres Asesina. Y créeme que me encantaría acabar contigo en este momento, pero te necesito para acabar antes con tu querido amigo Connor.-escuchar su nombre le erizo la piel. Así que, ¿Por qué no me dices donde esta?

Aveline se mantuvo en silencio. Nunca traicionaría a Connor, antes preferiría morir.

-¿No quieres hablar? Muy bien, yo tengo métodos para convencerte.-dijo Lee.-Recibiras 20 azotes en la espalda. Haber si después de esto se te quitan las ganas de guardar silencio.-dos hombres que lo acompañaban entraron en la jaula, le pusieron unas esposas que luego ataron a la pared.

Aveline intento resistirse, pero no pudo. Dirigió una ultima mirada a Charles Lee, antes de que este saliera del lugar.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la risa de esos hombres seguido de un agudo dolor en la espalda. Llego el primer latigazo, y otro… con cada latigazo que recibía sentía como el sonido del látigo era tapado con sus gritos y con el dolor agudo de la carne desgarrándose poco a poco.

Se sentía desfallecer por momentos.

El dolor que sentía cada vez era peor, pero en lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era en Connor, rezaba por que no viniera.

Poco a poco ni el dolor era tan intenso que perdió las fuerzas incluso para gritar, pero no pensaba rendirse. Nunca le diría a Charles Lee nada sobre Connor ni sobre la Hermandad. No caería tan bajo.

Cuando hubieron acabado, la morena piel de la espalda de Aveline había sido tapada por una enorme mancha de color rojo oscuro y carne desgarrada. Soltaron sus ataduras y la dejaron tirada en el suelo para luego salir de la celda. Se quedo tirada en el suelo, arropándose con sus propios brazos. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar que salieran lagrimas de ellos, no lloraría delante de su enemigo.

Pocos minutos después, entro Charles Lee.

-¿Ya has cambiado de opinión?-Aveline siguió en silencio.-Esta bien, no quieres hablar… Acabo de decidir que ya no me haces tanta falta.-se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.-Ahora me tengo que ir. Toma tapate con esto.-le lanzo una camisa nueva para que se tapara la espalda.-Nos veremos al amanecer.-y con esas palabras salió del lugar. Aveline estaba un tanto confusa. No sabia que quiso haber dicho con eso.

Lentamente se arrastró hacia la puerta y se apoyo contra los barrotes.

Vio que Lee estaba hablando con unos hombres detrás de la puerta de salida.

-¿Ha hablado ya?-pregunto uno de esos hombres.

-No, pero ya no necesito que hable. He decidido acabar con ella de una vez.

-Pero, si hace eso, no descubriremos donde esta el otro Asesino.

-Lo se, por eso, la mataremos en publico.-respondió.-Connor no podrá resistirse a salvar a una damisela en apuros.

-Jajá, bien pensado.

-¿Y como lo haremos?-preguntó el otro hombre.

-Mmm…Quemada…Si, morirá quemada. Así sufrirá lentamente.-dijo Charles.-Preparadlo todo para mañana.

-Si, señor.-le contestaron los dos hombres, para luego salir seguidos de Charles Lee.

Aveline no podía dar crédito de lo que había oído. La iban a quemar viva, delante de todo el mundo. Y solo para poder dar con Connor…

Las cosas no iban precisamente como ella esperaba, no al menos cuando llego a Boston.

_**Con Connor…**_

No encontraron a Church, solo a uno falso. Descubrieron que había huido. Connor sabia que debía encontrarlo, pero no podía esperar más, necesitaba verla.

-Church nos lleva un día de ventaja… debemos ser rápidos para alcanzarlo.-le dijo Haytham cuando lograron salir de la cervecería.

-Ahora eso no me importa. Llévame a donde este Aveline.

-Connor, tenemos que encontrar a Church.

-¡Me da igual! Necesito saber como esta. Llévame a donde esta ella, y luego encontraremos a Church.

Haytham lo pensó por un momento.

-Esta bien. Vamos.-dijo finalmente.

Ambos salieron del lugar.

Llegaron a la prisión. Connor mantuvo su traje de soldado para que no le reconocieran como Asesino.

En la puerta había varios hombres haciendo guardia.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién sois?

-El Padre del Entendimiento nos guía.-respondió Haytham con lo que parecía ser un código.

-A ti te reconozco, al salvaje no.-dijo mirando a Connor.

-Es mi hijo.-contestó Haytham dejando bastante sorprendido a Connor.

-Has probado el fruto del bosque ¿Eh? Entrad.-les abrió la puerta.

-Oye, ¿Charles Lee esta aquí?-preguntó Connor.

-No, ha salido hace rato.-respondió el guarda.

-Bien, sigamos.-dijo Haytham.

Ambos entraron en la prisión. Connor cada vez estaba mas ansioso y a la vez preocupado. Buscaron entre varias celdas, pero no la hallaron.

Acabaron llegando a la zona donde estaban encerrados los presos mas ''peligrosos'' y allí estaba ella.

A Connor se lo corto la respiración en cuanto la vio, tirada en el suelo hecha un ovillo con su propio cuerpo, vestida solo con una camisa y unos pantalones mugrientos y con su hermoso pelo todo revuelto.

Se puso de rodillas para poder observarla.

-Aveline…

La chica hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que estaba despierta, pero no hizo ningún sonido.

-Aveline, soy yo, Connor.

Aveline inmediatamente giro la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz.

-Connor…-gimió levemente. Lo miro durante un instante, tras el que se arrastro rápidamente hacia los barrotes para poder acercarse a él.

-Si, tranquila. Estoy aquí.-Connor le hablaba con voz calmada y tranquilizadora. La agarro las manos… necesitaba tocarla un instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a salvarte.-respondió el joven.

-No… no puedes. Es imposible.-dijo rápidamente Aveline.

-Aveline, no pienso dejarte aquí.-le apretó las manos con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para herirla.

-Connor… ya es tarde para mi. Pero si te vas de aquí tu si te salvaras.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir con eso?-Connor miro de reojo a su padre que estaba detrás de él contemplando la escena.

Aveline guardo silencio a la vez que miraba el suelo. Casi le era imposible retener las lágrimas.

-He oído que mañana al amanecer me ejecutaran.-dijo Aveline, dejando caer las lágrimas que ya no pudo aguantar.-Quemada, delante de todo la gente.

-¿Qué?-Connor volvió a mirar a su padre que le hizo un gesto de que no sabia nada de eso.-No puede ser…

-Lo van a hacer solo para encontrarte a ti. Bueno, y para librarse de una Asesina. Por eso, Connor, debes irte. No pueden verte aquí, ni mañana. Por favor… no vengas mañana.-le rogo la mujer acercándose a él todo lo que le permitía los barrotes.

-No pienso dejarte morir, Aveline.-la voz de Connor temblaba cada vez más. No podía permitir que muriera, no así. Ya vio morir a su madre quemada, no soportaría verla a ella morir así.

-Es lo mejor.-lo miro fijamente durante unos instantes.-Sinceramente nunca pensé que moriría así. Siempre pensé que moriría luchando. Pero…-suspiro.-Es por una buena razón.

-Aveline, por favor… no digas eso. No morirás. No lo permitiré.

Aveline hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Ya se había dado por vencida. Sabia que era la única manera de que él viviera.

-No me arrepiento de nada en mi vida Connor, nunca lo he hecho. Pero si que me arrepiento de no haber hecho una cosa. Algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace meses, y no lo he hecho por simple cobardía.

-¿Qué es?-Connor entendía las palabras de Aveline, y el motivo por el que las decía. Pero no quería aceptar su decisión.

-Tu… ¿me podrías ayudar a cumplirlo?

-Claro hare lo que sea.-le respondió. Connor en ese momento ya se había olvidado de la presencia de su padre que seguía observándolos.

Aveline tras las palabras de su compañero, posó sus manos en las mejillas del joven. Las acaricio suavemente, remarcando con el pulgar la pequeña pero notable cicatriz de Connor tenia en el pómulo derecho.

Acerco lentamente su cara a la del hombre que cada vez estaba mas nervioso ante tales acciones. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraban por momentos. Sus caras estuvieron a milímetros de distancia. Aveline fue posando delicadamente sus labios en los del chico para juntarlos, finalmente en un dulce beso. Connor abrió los ojos de la impresión, ni si quieres sabia como actuar al principio, pero con el paso de los segundo, se fue acostumbrando al tacto y con eso el beso se volvió cada vez mas intenso.

Fueron abriendo sus bocas para que sus lenguas se unieran en una pasional danza.

Aveline se aparto rápidamente del él cortando el beso.

-Lo siento… no debía haberlo hecho. Te he forzado ha hacer algo que no querías. Lo siento…-no pudo continuar puesto que Connor le agarro la cara y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un ardiente beso.

Ahora era Aveline la sorprendida, pero no dudo en corresponder al beso.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que el aire les impidió continuar. Se miraron fijamente, mientras Connor pasaba su dedo por los labios de ella, deteniéndose en la pequeña cicatriz que había en su labio superior. Se acerco de nuevo y beso esa cicatriz levemente.

-Connor, tenemos que irnos.-intervino Haytham cuando finalizó el beso.

-Si, tienes que irte.-dijo Aveline.

-No quiero dejarte…-le susurró Connor.

-Connor, por favor… Vete. No me lo hagas mas difícil. Vete…

-Volveré a por ti.-le dijo.

-No, por favor. No vengas.-la chica miro a Haytham, haciéndole un movimiento con los ojos para que se fueran ya.

-Connor, vámonos ya o nos descubrirán.

-Esta bien…-Connor se levantó, aun agarrando una de las manos de ella.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con su padre, obligado a soltar su pequeña mano.

Aveline observo como Connor se iba junto a su padre. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Se arrincono en una de las esquinas de la celda a esperar el amanecer, con el sabor de los labios de Connor aun en los suyos.

Era un buen recuerdo que llevarse a la tumba.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Que tal os ha parecido el capitulo? Un tanto dramático no? He tardado un poco mas en subir esta capitulo, pero es que he estado en mi viaja de fin de estudios y no he podido escribir, pero ya he vuelto ajaja**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, si ha sido así, dejadme muchos reviews y me haréis súper feliz! **_

_**Hasta pronto! (LL**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.**

El amanecer había llegado. Había sido una noche larga y pesada para Connor, que la había pasado buscando junto a su padre a Benjamin Church. Para la dicha de ambos lograron encontrarlo y matarlo, y por suerte, devolver los suministros robados. Pero aunque la misión finalizó con buenos resultados, Connor no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido con Aveline y mucho menos dejar de lado el echo de que iba a ser ejecutada en unas pocas horas. La imagen de una Aveline destrozada y hundida corría por la mente de Connor de un lado a otro, entristeciéndolo aun mas.

Sabía que Aveline la había prohibido ir a salvarla, pero no podía dejarla morir, no después del momento que habían compartido en la prisión. Tenia que sacarla de allí, pasase lo que pasase.

Los primero rayos del Sol atravesaron los barrotes de la celda de Aveline. El esperado día había comenzado. No había dormido apenas esa noche, y no por el echo de que fuera a morir al día siguiente, si no porque no podía apartar el beso con Connor de sus pensamientos. Lo había deseado desde hacia meses, pero sabia que no había estado bien. Su mentor le advirtió sobre las consecuencias de la confraternización en la Hermandad. En raras ocasiones acababa bien. Y ella no quería que las cosas fueran mal con él. No quería echarlo todo a perder por sus sentimientos.

Pero eso ya no importaba, nada importaba en ese momento.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo cuando dos hombres entraron en la celda.

-¡Levántate! ¡Venga!-eran los mismo hombres que la habían destrozado la espalda.

La levantaron con poco cuidado y le ataron las manos con una cuerda.

-Venga, camina.-le dijo uno de los hombres empujándola. Un punzante dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo cuando al empujarla le dio en las heridas de la espalda.

La guiaron por el pasillo de las celdas, mientras sentía las miradas de todos los reclusos puestas en ella.

-Adiós bombón.-gritaban algunos. Ese tipo de comentarios eran los que repugnaban a Aveline que en ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darle una paliza a cada uno de ellos.

Salieron de la prisión a ritmo ligero y la llevaron hasta un carruaje en forma de celda que la llevaría hasta la plaza donde seria ejecutada. No tardaron en meterla a la fuerza.

No supo el tiempo exacto que tardaron en llegar pero no fue demasiado. Al llegar abrieron la celda y los mismo hombres que la habían recogido la sacaron de ella.

-Venga, asesina, ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu despedida? Todo el mundo estará allí.-dijo con cierta sorna.-Incluso tu querido amiguito.

-No, no estará.-le respondió.

-Yo creo que si.

-Yo moriré hoy, pero vosotros tampoco durareis mucho más. Créeme.-le dijo Aveline con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Camina.-la empujó de nuevo volviendo a rozar las múltiples heridas que tenia.

Había muchísima gente en la plaza. Todos gritando y esperando la muerte de Aveline con deseo. En el centro había un gran escenario de madera con un tronco en vertical en medio rodeado de múltiples ramas usarían para empezar el fuego que acabaría con su vida.

La llevaron agarrada del brazo hasta el lugar. Aveline en el fondo se sentía intimidada por toda esa gente, no sabia ni siquiera como debía actuar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Cuando llegaron a los pies del escenario una mujer se hacerlo y la golpeo en la cara fuertemente tirándola al suelo.

-No estas sola, solo grita cuando nos necesites.-le dijo un hombre que se paro junto a ella. Aquiles.

-Aquiles, que no venga. Por favor. No quiero que lo maten por mi culpa.-le respondió la joven.

Los guardias la levantaron del suelo y la llevaron hasta lo alto del escenario donde estaba Charles Lee esperando.

La acercaron hasta el gran tronco y la ataron allí.

-Hermanos, hermanas. Hace pocos días supimos de una traición tan vil que hasta repetirlo me perturba. Esta… mujer ha asesinado a personas que solo tenían un objetivo, reflotar este país. Y ahora, va a pagar por sus crímenes.-le dijo Charles Lee al la gente. Segundos después se acerco a Aveline y le habló en voz baja.-Esto es lo que pasa cuando intentas ser noble. Si me hubieran dicho donde esta Connor, tal vez te hubieras salvado.

Aveline solo podía dirigirle miradas de odio. No aguantaba ni una palabra suya más. Lo mira y seguido esto le escupió en la cara.

-Nunca te hubiera dicho donde esta.

-A la hoguera pues.-gritó. Se limpio la cara y luego le dijo: Ah, y aun que me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera matado de todas formas.-dicho esto hizo una seña a los guardias que aparecieron con varias antorchar.

-¡Quemad a la asesina!-gritaban algunas personas.

-Que Dios se apiade de tu alma.-dijo por ultimo en voz alta Lee para luego bajarse del escenario y contemplar el ''espectáculo''.

Los guardias empezaron a acercarse a la hoguera con las antorchar. Las pegaron a los montones de ramas que había alrededor de ella.

Y todo empezó a arder.

El calor y el humo empezaron a aturdir a Aveline que cada vez se sentía más agobiada. El humo comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones haciéndola toser fuertemente, cada vez le costaba mas respirar.

Podía oír como la gente sigua gritando y esperando que muriera lenta y dolorosamente por un delito que realmente no había cometido.

Todo estaba cada vez mas borroso y el aire era mas escaso. De repente un fuerte dolor irrumpió en su pierna derecha. Se estaba quemando.

-¡Ahh!-grito la joven a causa del dolor. Solo quería que todo acabara pronto.

Ya nada tenia color ni sentido para ella. Todo lo que la rodeaba se había vuelto de un oscuro gris que poco a poco de fue volviendo negro. Habían vencido.

Antes de desfallecer logro divisar un toque de color delante de ella. Un fuerte blanco. Supo de inmediato que era.

-Connor…-fueron sus ultima palabra antes de sucumbir al fuego. A la muerte.

_**Con Connor…**_

Casi la había perdido.

Logró salvarla justo a tiempo, pero no en muy buenas condiciones. La llevó lo mas rápido que pudo a la Mansión, avisó al medico para que curara todas sus heridas que no eran pocas.

Pasaron varias horas desde que el doctor entro en la habitación de la joven para tratar sus heridas y Connor a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas angustiado.

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro del pasillo que unía todas las habitaciones de la planta superior.

-Tranquilízate, chico.-le aconsejo Aquiles.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Casi muere allí fuera y yo tengo la culpa.-exclamó Connor.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de esto, salvo los templarios.-dijo el anciano.

-No debía haber dejado que fuera sola a vigilar a Lee.

-Aveline es lo suficientemente adulta y madura como para tener el control sobre sus propias decisiones. Hubiera ido aunque tu se lo hubieras impedido.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Connor decidió hablar.

-Aquiles, yo… quería disculparme. No estuvo decir las cosas que te dije.-Connor estaba de pie delante del viejo que estaba sentado en una silla que había frente a la habitación.

-Tus palabras fueron duras, Connor, pero también ciertas. Fallé a la Orden. Permití que los templarios se hiciesen con el control.

-Su dominio se ha debilitado, lo que me hace pensar en la posibilidad de la paz. Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer si nos unimos.-Connor intento pensar en otra cosa para no sentirse mas culpable aun por lo de Aveline.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión? ¿De donde sale esto?-dijo Aquiles. Connor volvió a dar vueltas por el pasillo.-Has conocido a tu padre, ¿verdad?

-No diré que confió en ese hombre. Ni siquiera me gusta. Pero sería negligente ignorar esta oportunidad. Además, fue él el que me llevo a ver a Aveline antes de… bueno… de que casi la quemaran.

-Haytham podría escuchar ¿Pero te entenderá? Y si lo hace, ¿estará de acuerdo?

-Incluso él debe admitir que podemos hacer mas juntos que por separado.-afirmó Connor.

-Supongo que partirás en su busca.-dijo Aquiles.

-No, aun no. Prefiero esperar a que Aveline se recupere un poco antes de marcharme.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, el doctor salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-preguntó Aquiles. Connor se apresuró hacia él.

-Ahora mismo esta descansando, pero tiene algo de fiebre y bueno…-hizo una pausa para mirar el suelo.

-¿Bueno, que?-preguntó Connor un tanto inquieto.

-Todo indica que ha sido torturada. Azotada mas bien. Presenta numerosas rajas en la espalda, aun que no creo que a la larga le queden marcas. Pero la quemadura de la pierna derecha, posiblemente si lo haga. Tardará un tiempo en volver a andar bien, pero se recuperará. Tendréis que curarle las heridas cada día una o dos veces. Eso evitara que se les infecte.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.-agradeció Aquiles. Connor ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Toda la conversación que había tenido con Aquiles se había esfumado o al menos por lo que concierne a Charles Lee. Ahora tenia un mas motivos para acabar con él.

-Antes de volver a dormirse, preguntó por ti. Sera mejor que entres a verla.-le dijo el medico a Connor que inmediatamente reaccionó.

Solo tardo un segundo en entrar en la habitación y fue cuando la vio.

Estaba tumbada sobre su lada izquierdo, para evitar que tanto la espalda como la pierna derecha hiciesen contacto con la cama. Connor se acerco a ella para poder observarla mas de cerca.

Tenia la cara y el cuello empapados en sudor, y de vez en cuando le daban pequeños temblores. Debía ser de la fiebre.

Connor se sentó en un sillón que había junto a la cama. Se inclinó levemente y le toco la mejilla de una forma tan dulce y delicada como si temiera que se fuera a romper.

Aquiles que estaba en la puerta, observo los gestos del joven. Era muy inusual ver a Connor comportarse de esa manera. Solo era así cuando de su aldea se trataba. Connor miraba a Aveline con una dulzura y un miedo propios de un hombre enamorado… ¿Connor, enamorado? Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del anciano. Aun que, bueno, el mismo sabia que las relaciones románticas entre los asesinos solían acabar de una buena forma, siempre hay excepciones. Y tal vez ellos dos la fueran. Aquiles se sonrió ante aquel pensamiento mientras seguía mirando los movimientos de Connor. Rato después decidió dejarlos solos.

La siguió mirando durante bastante rato. Mientras ella dormía, él se acomodo en el sillón mientras sostenía su mano que iba acariciando cada pocos minutos. Así pasaron las horas. De vez en cuando Connor se acercaba de nuevo a ella y le apartaba unos pequeños rizos que tapaban sus ojos. Necesitaba verla despierta. Solo eso, despierta y vivaz.

Aveline seguía sin despertar y Connor cada vez estaba mas angustiado. No sabia ni si quiera que podía hacer por ella en ese momento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Connor.-era la cuidadora de Aquiles.

-¿Si?-Connor parecía bastante cansado, pues no había dormido nada apenas.

-Ya es la hora de curar sus heridas.-la joven entró en la habitación con un pequeño cubo de agua, telas blancas y lo que parecían ser vendas.

-Claro…-iba a levantarse del sillón cuando una idea cruzo su mente.-Dejame a mi.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo tu?

-Si. Es lo menos que podría hacer.-contestó.

-De acuerdo. Aquí te dejo las cosas.-las puso encima de una de las mesas de noche que había junto a la cama.-Si necesitas mi ayuda, avísame.

-Si, gracias.-y con esto la chica salió del cuarto.

Connor se levanto del sillón y se sentó en el espacio de cama al lado de Aveline. La joven todavía seguía profundamente dormida. La destapó con las sabanas y poco a poco fue quitando las vendas que que cubrían todo su tronco. Lo siguiente que vio Connor le revolvió el estomago. Su espalda se había convertido en un cuadro de numeroso arañazos e hinchadas rajas.

-Uf… joder.-Connor bajo la mirada ante esto. Apenas podía soportar mirarla de esa manera. Pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, no por él, si no por ella.

Le limpió con cuidado toda la espalda con las telas que había en la mesa y se la vendo de nuevo.

Cuando su espalda estuvo curada, Connor se posicionó más abajo para empezar a curarle la pierna.

No sabia con exactitud que imagen era peor, pero ver la pierna solo hizo empeorar su estado mental e intestinal. Tenia la parte derecha de la esa misma pierna llena de sarpullidos y toda de un color rojo bastante intimidante. Pudo percibir varias venas algo marcadas lo que significaba que el nivel de la quemadura era elevado. Volvió a sumergir el trapo en el cuenco con agua y se lo paso lentamente por la pierna intentando tocar lo menos posibles las zonas mas afectadas. La herida no llegaba a la rodilla pero el simple hecho de haberse quemado parte del pie la mantendría apartada de la acción durante bastante tiempo. Connor no quería ver la reacción de ella al enterarse de aquello. Él sabia que Aveline odiaba estar quieta o inactiva durante mucho tiempo, se ponía bastante nerviosa.

Cuando termino de limpiársela, la vendo y seguido esto se volvió a sentar en el sillón que había junto a la cama a la espera de que, la joven asesina, despertara.

_**Dos días después…**_

Tras varios días esperando alguna reacción de la muchacha, por fin despertó. Connor estaba dormitando en el sillón cuando ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Sentía un fuertísimo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Notaba como su pierna ardía y como su espalda daba agudas punzadas cada pocos segundo.

Cuando consiguió abrir por completo los ojos miro todo lo que había a su alrededor y supo que estaba en en la Mansión, concretamente, en su habitación.

Se fijo en que no estaba sola. A su lado estaba aquel joven al que hacia pocos días había besado.

-Connor…

El chico, que aparentemente estaba dormido, abrió los ojos rápidamente al oír su nombre. Intentó mantenerse lo mas calmado posible, pero estaba muy contento de poder ver sus ojos de nuevo.

-Hola.-le dijo a la chica.

-Hola.-le respondió esta con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele mucho la pierna y la espalda, pero dejando eso a un lado. Bien.

-Aveline, siento lo que ha pasado. Esto es culpa mía. Si te hubiera sacado antes de allí, o si te hubiera acompañado a espiar a Lee, todo esto no habría pasado…-dijo Connor arrepentido.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de esto. En todo la caso la única culpable de que esto haya ocurrido soy yo, bueno y los templarios.-ese comentario hizo sonreír a Connor.- Pero si yo hubiese tenido mas cuidado, no me habrían cogido. Así que por favor, no te culpes.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos más. Ambos estaban aparentemente nerviosos, pues a imagen de aquel beso rondaba aun por sus mentes.

-Bueno, iré ha… ha decirle a Aquiles que te has despertado. Seguro que se alegrará de verte.-informó Connor levantándose de la silla.

-Vale.-le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Cuando Connor llego a la puerta fue detenido por la voz de la joven.-Connor… merci.(gracias)

Él sabia porque le estaba dando las gracias.

-De nada…-se miraron en silencio un instante hasta que Connor salió de la habitación para buscar al anciano.

Bajo las escaleras de la casa para encontrarse con el anciano sentado en el comedor tomando una taza de té.

-Aquiles.

-Dime Connor.

-Ha despertado.-respondió con una sonrisa poco notable.

-Por fin. Subiré a verla.-el anciano se levantó de su asiento con la ayuda de su bastón y se dirigió a la habitación de Aveline.

Connor se quedo en el comedor y se sentó donde antes había estado Aquiles. Su mente era una macedonia de sentimiento y emociones complicados de encajar. Lo que había pasado días atrás con Aveline en la prisión fue… fantástico, y él sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero lo que lo ponía en duda era el no saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

Esa situación para él era muy, pero que muy difícil de llevar…

_**Continuara… **_

_**Hola, perdón por haber subido este capitulo mas tarde pero la inspiración llega cuando llega. Ajaja. **_

_**Besos (L)**_


End file.
